Perdita Saves The Mermaids
Characters Presenting On Perdita Saves The Mermaids *Perdita *Bendy *Pongo *Hubie *Rolly and Patch *DJ Lance Rock *Pablo Tyrone and Uniqua *Captain Hook/Captain Feathersword *Two-Tone *Spike (Rugrats) *June *Marina the Penguin *Snow White *Annie Quincy, Leo, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse Donald Duck Daisy Duck and Goofy *Frog Naveen *Duke Weaselton *Garfield, Odie and Nermal Summary Perdita must return a magic crown back to a 6 Year Old Girl named June in Mermaid Kingdom and get past a mean Weasel who dumps garbage all over the kingdom. Recap Perdita and Bendy were at the beach. They were cleaning up the beach because it is Clean Up The Beach Day. They were looking for garbage on the sand. After looking for garbage, a very special Naveen tells Perdita and Bendy about Mermaid Kingdom. Places In Episode #Sea Shell Bridge #Pirate Island #The Silly Sea #Mermaid Kingdom Songs *Busquen La Corona (Find The Crown) *Coconut Conga *Silly Sea *Clean Up Song Trivia *Another episode called "Perdita's Rescue In Mermaid Kingdom" is the sequel of this episode. *This is the first double length episode where Perdita says "check" and a red check-mark is placed on what squares which shows the name of the place Perdita and Bendy went through. *This marks the last episode for the original cast to act before their departure, but the voice of Spike Pickles and Captain Hook will still be present. *Perdita turns into a mermaid just as she puts on the mermaid crown. When she takes it off, she turns back into herself. *This is the last episode where the blue cursor clicks at the end of the episode. After this, a fade-out effect will take its place for the rest of the series. *This is the last episode to "find the character" when the closing credits appeared. *This is the last episode for Season 4. *This is the last episode to premiere in 2007. *This is the last episode to have the explorer stars in the intro. *The 2005-2009 Nick Jr. Productions Logo used the 1999-2005 Nick Jr. Productions music from "Perdita's World Adventure" was used again for this episode. *This is the final time the show uses the 2005-2009 Nick Jr. Productions Logo. *Split screen airings of this episode use the 1999-2005 Nick Jr. Productions Logo at the end instead. *This is the 5th episode that lasts for over 30 minutes. *This is the 101st episode of the show. *In this episode, there are four squares instead of three. *The name of this episode was released as a video game for the Nintendo DS. *June The Ballerina will later appear on a Perdita and Friends episode titled Magical Mermaid Rescue. *Goof: when Perdita and Bendy finished helping Captain Hook clean off the whale they run the opposite way to go to Pirate Island. *The grown-up voice Perdita has in Perdita's Dance To The Rescue and Perdita's World Adventure was also debuted in this episode. This will be the last instance that Marina uses her grown-up voice. *The graphics has been changed in this episode just like the background and Marina having smaller eyes. All of these things have been used in Season 5. *Perdita and Bendy's season 5 look has been debuted in this episode. *The episode premiered 5 years Click! premiered. *This is the fourth episode to use the extended version of We Did It. The other three are Perdita's Pirate Adventure, Perdita's Dance To The Rescue, and Perdita's World Adventure Gallery Disney poster perdita by shade silverwing-dc3rg0l.png|Perdita as Dora Bendy (BINR).png|Bendy a Boots Pongo-2598616e-2d42-40a1-a3b4-7e32af893881.png|Pongo as Diego Hubie for thomas by iceberglonely-d96h9hj.jpg|Hubie as Benny Rolly PLA 1.jpg|Rolly and Patch (101 Dalmatians; 1961).jpg|Patch as Tico DJ.jpg|DJ Lance Rock as Captain Pirate Piggie 300px-Pablo Page Picture.png|Pablo, 300px-Tyrone Page Picture.png|Tyrone 300px-Uniqua Page Picture.png|and Uniqua as Pirate Piggies Captain-hook1.jpg MainPageFeathersword.jpg Two-tone-one-hundred-and-one-dalmatians-3.24.jpg|Two-Tone as Backpack Spike (1).jpg|Spike as Map Val (Marina).jpg|Marina as Crown Character disneyprincess snowwhite af657aba.jpeg|Snow White as Sea Shell Bridge Mickey Mouse .jpg|Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse in Mickey's Christmas Carol.jpg|Minnie Mouse, NEW Donald duck version.jpg|Donald Duck Lego-71012-disney-minifigures-deysi-donald-amigos-de-mickey-D NQ NP 703321-MLM20732389379 052016-F.jpg|and Daisy Duck as Mermaids Naveen on balcony-Princess-and-the-Frog-Wallpaper.jpg|Frog Naveen as Clam Duke Weasleton.png|Duke Weaselton as Garbage Octopus The-garfield-show-4e55380dda073.png|Garfield, Odie and Nermal as Fiesta Trio Character Find Spike (Rugrats) Category:Disneystyle8 Category:Dora Saves the Mermaids Movie Spoofs Category:Perdita the Explorer: Perdita Saves the Mermaids DVD Episodes Category:Ideas Category:DVD